monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:The Oblivion Era
In the gleaming sun my bones are negative, My flesh a cypher walking through the plains As ghost I move, my dark lord, above me Flocks swirl and spike. I stand accused, Your masked face divining oblivion, The true darkness, Awakens from slumber, Cloaking all in dread, A funeral for hope, calamity's resurgence The weak sing their last prelude to the hunters, As a bug mourns the loss of shade, The beast that stalks from oblivion Come at last to take his prey, The true King of Calamity, Shenzin Garuga. Prologue~ Opening~ ' ' Genesis ' ' ~Somewhere deep in the Volcano region….~ ' '“Man, where is that stupid Agnaktor,” grumbled a pudgy hunter, Argo. “We’ve been looking for way to long and it’s getting so cold!” As the group of four hunters and their dwarfed companions trudged through the Volcano, the temperature dropped rapidly. “I don’t understand this at all,” whimpered James, a tall yet scrawny hunter. “Maybe we should head back to the Guild Hall, maybe—” “Maybe you should be quiet; you decided to go on this quest, so you’re going to participate!” interrupted Zane, the leader of this crusade. “But this weather is weird…I never seen ice on volcanic rock before and the Uroktor have been very scarce lately.” As he bent down and fingered the cold smooth dragonite ore he felt a slight vibration that grew rapidly by the second. “Zane, I think something is coming,” observed Kiran, the only female hunter in the group. “Mmmmm….too heavy to be a Volvidon, to slow to be a digging Agnaktor…..What could it be?” Almost on que, a massive Gravios blasted through a small mountain from another area. It bellowed loudly and charged the hunters. “Weapons out! This is a big one, James get that Pitfall Trap ready!” ordered Zane with a reloaded Lagiacrus gun lance in hand and a small used whetstone at his feat. James quickly rummaged through his pack, pulled out a few mysterious coatings and a Pitfall Trap, his Royal Ludroth bow clinking against his matching Royal Ludroth armor. Argo wide eyed hastily fiddled with his Gigginox hunting horn, blowing out a few shrill notes, Stamina Reduction Stopped and Speed Up, Loco and Mashu, the two shakalakas, unsheathed their weapons too, squealing wildly. Kiran, who unlike James and Argo was completely calm, steadily pulled out Twin Acrus, her Lagiacrus dual swords. The charging Gravios thumped forward and took a fearful look behind itself, but as its eyes locked on the group of four hunters, it roared loudly and sped up, as if happy to see them. “Ahhhhhh!!!” Screamed Zane charging forward with his gun lance, James, Argo, and Kiran following close behind. Together they charged forward weapons raised towards the approaching menace. “Ahhhhhhh!!!” “Ahhhhhhh!!!” “Ahhhhhhh!!!” The Gravios looked at them, almost confused, then screeched and charged a small orange sphere of energy in its mouth. “Look out!” But before Argo’s words had a chance to reach the others, a bright orange beam was released from the Gravios, melting rocks and incinerating everything behind itself. “What, it missed?!” Astonished the hunters slowed down, showering by cracked rock and a powerful gust of wind. The Gravios continued towards them, bellowing at them, they didn’t understand but that massive Gravios was telling them in its own language: “RUN.” “Guys, Formation C!” shouted Zane as he and Kiran cut left while Argo and James cut right. Both groups disappeared into the dust and reappeared at either side of the Gravios. Zane and James shot off a shell and arrow each, narrowly missing the Gravios as it rampaged forward, but the mysterious actions of the Gravios had not yet finished as it then reared its huge head skyward bellowed one last time, then collapsed sliding forward several yards. At some point in the confusion Loco and Mashu slipped away, probably back to the Guild. The hunters stopped to sheath their weapons then jogged back towards the Gravios. Up close you could see the damage that had been done to it, several claw marks, numerous slash, arrow, shell, and impact wounds covered its body, its whole right side had been cracked as if a Jhen Mohran had smashed into it. Its whole body had basically been shattered, it was a mystery how the Gravios even managed to walk, let alone run. As the hunters finished their inspection of the massive Gravios they realized four things: The Gravios was still alive, it was extremely cold, it was making a high pitched noise, and it had the DeepSea emblem (Black and blue sharks in a frenzy) tattooed across its back… “This can’t be, only a member of our Guild can have these markings, not even another guild is permitted to even fake our emblem.” Said Zane. “T-this is f-forbidden, an extreme violation!” Whimpered James. “Unless…..—” began Kiran. “Unless what?! What could be the reason for this insult to our guild?” Shouted Argo. “Unless that thing is our guild mate, this may sound weird but when it was running towards us it didn’t look like it wanted to harm us, when it fired that beam, it fired backwards almost as if…..as if it was running from something.” The other three hunters looked at her quizzically, but realization hit them almost as quick as impending doom. Their ears picked up a faint high pitched noise coming from the Gravios and grew louder and more profound “Get away from it!” Zane screeched. Kiran and James shot up and dived to the floor as far as possible from the squealing Gravios, but Argo being the slowest of them all was caught in the blast of purple and black energy and instantly incinerated. “ARGOOOO!!!!” Cried Kiran trying to pick herself up from the floor, Zane comforting her while James looked towards the melted area bathed in purple and black flames. He stood and walked towards the wreckage, the coldest heat licking and snapping at his boots, he whimpering as usual. “Argo, you okay? Hehehe, Come on bro….Argo?” Tears rolled down his cheeks, pale green eyes scanning the scene for any hope of life. “C-come on Argo, your big brother has to take care of you; you have to be okay….Argo, ARGO? Answer me!!!” He ran forward digging through the ashes and flames, but in his heart he knew there was nothing left of his brother. Out of the corner of Zane’s eye he saw James digging frantically through the site, he saw the flames catch; he saw the look in James’ eyes before they were changed forever. “James stop, Run!” shouted Zane but the words never reached him, he let go of Kiran and ran towards James, but from where he should’ve been instead there was an albino Deviljho, the air around it so dark and cold that molten rocks were instantly frozen over with a coating of ice, when it breathed cold mist gathered around its face. “James, is that…you?” wondered Zane, but before another word was spoken the albino Deviljho roared and sent Zane flying. Ice element frost poured from its carnivorous jaws, its eyes locked on Kiran, who had witnessed everything and was scrambling to run away. It charged her and was upon her almost as quick as she had gotten up, in a final effort to run away, Kiran was devoured by the albino Deviljho screaming in high pitched wails of agony. As Zane got up dazed and terrified he mumbled to himself. “This has to be a nightmare, none of this can be happening, it’s impossible, it is, it has to be, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!” wailed Zane, insanity rapidly leaking out of his body like the icy frost off the Deviljho. As Zane’s mental stability collapsed he shot to his feet, equipped his gun lance and loaded it in one swift motion. “I’m not going back a coward, I’d rather die, I’m sorry James….I’m sorry Kiran…I’m sorry Argo, I failed you all….*huff, huff*…I’m not going back a COWARD!” with that Zane looked to his guild emblem visible on his right shoulder touched it with his free hand, then charged the albino Deviljho. The last noises heard on the Volcano that day were that of two great beasts fighting to the death, and of a huge dark monster breathing in the blackness, its luminous shadow cast over the Volcano region, freezing cold with the spirit of death, it lurked in darkness calling the world of Monster Hunter to an end...it was the origin of the Oblivion Element…. Chapter 1: Elder Isle ' '''The Guild DeepSea had always been full of hunters filling the busy hall with enthusiasm, jumping at chances to battle with monsters that threatened the safety of Duruma Village, but no matter how wonderful the Guild's public status was their inner struggle was beginning to show. “What do you mean we don’t get all 20,000 zennies,” argued an irritated hunter. We beat the ludroth pack didn’t we?” He was obviously bigger than the quest receptionist, who only stood at 5 feet 3 inches. The hunter loomed over her with his bulky chest heaving violently, 7 feet of power supported by grizzly bear feet. “Are you going to give me my money, or do I have to take it?” His fingers flexed then balled up causing loud crunches to echo the guild hall, which was now dead silent. “Sir, I have told you several times, you must complete the requirements of the quest to receive all or any rewards, your group of…friends,” the quest receptionist looked wearily at the pack of thugs crowded behind the massive man. “Only slayed three out of the required 20 ludroth; Not only can I not give you any zenny for time, I cannot return the money you deposited to accept the quest.” The quest receptionist’s expression turned from shy and frightened to opinionative and firm. “You don’t seem to understand lady, we have weapons,” said the bulky man, unsheathing a Ravager Blade with one hand. “What do you have exactly?” As soon as the words had been uttered, several other hunters not associated with the thugs stepped up weapons raised. “I don’t know, she seems to have a lot more weapons that you do, pal.” The speaker was a tall red haired man no older than 20. A long sword radiating electricity gripped firmly in light skinned hands. “Put down your weapons and go back to your sewer water guild.” Shouts echoes across the hall, curses rang in the ears of villagers and hunters alike, metal clashed briefly before both group leaders stood face to face, grabbing the attention of everyone in the hall. “Oh I see, a RedSparrow guildie thinks he can talk high and mighty to me because of a freak accident that happened? Ha! DeepSea will show you a little something about respect!” As both sides clashed metal rang throughout hall and could be heard outside as well, though it was more of a muffled noise; there was no blood spilt but as injured hunters retreated to the corner of the hall to treat their wounds, one fight remained. “You think your level of skill is supposed to scare me?! I’ve seen altaroths scarier than you!” The massive thug lunged forward with his great sword, shattering the floor with a loud crack that exploded around the hall. The taller man rolled to the right and parried with his long sword, but was easily deflected by the great swords defense power. The battle seemed to last hours and as time went on fatigue ate away at the two men. But as both men straightened their aching backs for the final clash a massive roar echoed across the hall, and almost as quickly as the roar had started it ended. “What was that? A Duramboros?” cried a villager who was quivering in her seat. “No it couldn’t have been, it was way to fierce, more like a Nargacuga.” Said another villager. Slowly each villager began to awaken from there fearful state, whispering to each other, even the man recognized as a RedSparrow guild member raised his head a looked around confused. “I’m not done with you yet, get back here!” the bigger man barreled past whispering villagers, his Ravager blade raised high above his head. The taller man realized that the battle was still going and stood still, legs crouched, one hand on the hilt of his blade ready to counter the devastating blow that would arrive briefly. Villagers screamed at the thought of impending murder, but before either man could attack or counter the other, two booming voices blasted from the door of the hall, calling everything and everyone to a halt. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Rorge,” shouted an average height woman with dual swords strapped to her back; as she got into the bigger man’s face, you could now see her facial details. She was about 5 feet 9 inches with long legs and small muscular arms that were not to be underestimated. Her hair was dark brown and fell to the left side of her face, revealing a scar on her right temple in the shape of a crescent, her dark blue eyes glared upwards into the bigger man’s frightened eyes. “So? Explain yourself, Rorge.” The man named Rorge looked down solemnly and muttered a few words. “I can’t seem to hear you….” The dark brown haired woman turned towards the counter, grabbing a chair and retreating back to where she once was; as she put it down and climbed onto it, she punched Rorge on the top of his head, disorienting him. “Speak louder!” Rorge quickly picked himself off the floor and look at her apologetically. “Sorry, Master Minerva. I got irritated cause this stupid RedSeagull decided to get big with me.” Rorge shot a look of hatred at the taller man, who was brushing himself off near the quest counter. “It’s pronounced RedSparrow you dull brute, R-e-d-S-p-a-r-r-o-w, can you say that?” He snorted and began towards the door, touching the long sword strapped onto his back. “Man, I’m going to need a good whetstone after this.” He muttered to himself. “Sven, where do you think you’re going?” Said a voice nearby Minerva; although it was calm and collected, the words were carried throughout the hall. The taller man named Sven shivered and went pale as he turned around to face the man. “H-hey Master Ludrin, w-what brings you to the hunter hall…..” Sven’s eyes wavered and shot downwards towards his feet. “Look at me, Sven..." said Ludrin who was slowly walking towards Sven. Sven started to back away slowly looking up as he did so, fear plastered on his face. Ludrin's burning red eyes pierced through the weak soul of Sven causing him to grow paler and paler. "Y-yes sir, w-what brings you to the hall t-this time of day?" Stuttered Sven, he was obviously scared of Master Ludrin, whose bright red eyes seemed to look through everything. Master Ludrin had always been a serious person, his pitch black hair ragged in the front, cascading down to his shoulder blades in the back, his tanned skin, made his red eyes glow with intensity, the crescent scar on his right temple highlighted by the sun. “Well to start off, I’m gonna kick your–" Master Ludrin shouted. "Ludrin, business first." said Minerva, looking menacingly at Rorge. "Right, right. Sven it’s time to go, now. There's going to be a meeting with all the guilds, i take it you heard that roar earlier." Sven stood straight and looked more relaxed than he had previously, almost as if he had survived a Deviljho attack. "Yes, we all heard it, but ''what was it?" Villagers began to crowd around the small group of hunters, listening in to the news and joking about the recent battle. "Hmmm, should we tell them now?" said Ludrin, looking at Minerva. She shook her head and stepped off the stool. "We should talk about this during the council," Said Minerva, looking around at the gathering villagers. "I don't think it's in our best interests to talk about this here." "Then let's go....to Elder Isle." The words came out of Ludrin's mouth like ice cold daggers scraping across the sky. Elder Isle, an ominous place filled with more dangers than you coul count with 4 hands. "There's a boat that will arrive shortly, it'll be docked outside, near the port, Argosy will be taking us after returning from Moga Village." "Well, let’s go!" Said Minerva grabbing Rorge by the ear and hauling him towards the door. The journey to Elder Isle was long and dreary, but as the island appeared a thick fog bank emerged as well, causing the luminous light of the moon to ricochet off the gray fog. It gave the area a dead, hollow feeling as if no one was supposed to be here, especially not guild hunters. As hundreds of hunters from DeepSea and RedSparrow arrived, other guilds started to appear from the foggy banks, illuminating their camps with multiple torches. As Ludrin and Minerva looked around they noticed multiple guilds, even recognizing some of them; TruSavage, headed by Tycho, a former fisherman, Ricochet, headed by Ace, one of best gunners in the master's guild, FrozenHeart, headed by Caterina, the daughter of a village elder, and StygianSouls, headed by Soul, the youngest master in history, at 17 years of age, Soul's guild was by far the most mysterious and the most dangerous amongst the others. While other guilds were filled with hunters of all ages, StygianSouls consisted of teenagers, all skilled in each weapon, but the one that was most feared besides Soul was his lieutenant, Ghost. He stood nearby Soul discussing something, his blank white hair blowing in the frosty wind; his eyes scanned the paper Soul held, his irises were milky white, thick enough to distinguish them from sclera. His gaze seemed to tear through the paper and into its inanimate soul. "I guess we should set up camp then?" said Minerva, looking at Ludrin. "Yea, I'll see you later.....Minerva." With that, Ludrin and his hunters retreated to part of the island near shore. Minerva's cheeks reddened as Ludrin turned to look at her once more before placing multiple torches around the their camp, as she started at his back, Rorge came up behind her. "Master Minerva, are you okay? You look like a Congalala's butt. hehehe, thats a good one..." Said Rorge laughing to himself. Minerva stood silent but slowly she crouched her legs and flew up, punching Rorge on the top of the head, cause him to stagger once more. "That...disgusting!" Shouted Minerva, gaining the attention of some of the other guilds. "After all I'm still a lady." She brushed herself off and began to walk away, looking for the torches to mark their camp. After the guild settled and ate the dinner the Elders had prepared for them (Rathalos Ribs, Gold Rice, Duram Truffles, and Hot drinks for the cold fog) a messenger of the Elders came to the shore with a message for all the guilds. "Hello everyone, a message from the Grand Elder:" said the messenger pulling out a large piece of parchment. 'Hello brave hunters, please join me and the rest of the elders in the great hall for a meeting about recent news. While we would love to invite all of you, the hall only holds enough seats for the Master and Lieutenant of each guild. Thank you.' He looked around to make sure everyone was listening. "I'll wait here and escort you all to the grand hall when everyone is prepared." Each guild began to talk amongst each other saying their goodbyes. "Be careful, I don't trust those TruSavages...." said one hunter to Caterina and Kadrin, master and lieutenant of FrozenHeart. "Don't worry Rose, I will protect her will my life." said Kadrin, putting his hand to his chest. Other guilds were also saying their goodbyes, wishing luck to their leaders. "Don't mess up, boys!" said a giant man to Ace and Leon, master and lieutenant of Ricochet. "My bow will not stray against the enemy!" shouted Leon, clasping his bow in one hand and a long sharp arrow in the other. "Don't worry uncle, I will make the guild proud." said Ace, turning around to walk towards the elder's messenger. ".....Good luck.....Soul....Ghost...." said a red faced hunter with tears running down her cheeks and a light bow gun strapped to her back. "Hahaha! don't worry Paige, we'll be back in a flash." said Soul in an upbeat and melodic tone. "Yeesh Paige, you shouldn't been so emotional, you look like you just got covered in Uragaan stink." said Ghost, several hunters laughed and patted him on the back. "Good luck man! Don't fail! We love you Soul and Ghost! Don't mess up! Make me proud!" said numerous hunters in StygianSouls men and woman alike. "I don't even know why I added a bunch of losers like you in my guild!" laughed Soul. "Because we're only friends and you love us!" said another hunter. Laughs from that guild boomed on the shore, attracting the attention of other guilds, some deep in thought, some very emotional. "Make us proud Master Ludrin and Lieutenant Scarlet!" said several hunters from RedSparrow. "We will my friends!" exclaimed Ludrin proudly. "Do you always have to be so loud? I mean, come on!" Scarlet barked at Ludrin, her scarlet red hair swaying in the air. "Good luck sir, I will make sure nothing happens to the guild while you guys are away," said Sven happily. "Oh, and I'll keep an eye on that Rorge from DeepSea." "I don't want any fights while I'm gone! I want you to both get along, even if you have to act!" shouted Scarlet. "Yeesh, and you call me loud," said Ludrin, making a face at Scarlet. "But yes, I want no rough-housing of any kind between other guilds." "Come on, let’s go before they leave us behind!" boomed Scarlet, dragging Ludrin off by the ear, "Good luck, Master Minerva....Lieutenant Gage," said Rorge solemnly. "Enjoy yourselves up there...." He looked away disappointed. Minerva stood silent buy slowly she crouched her legs again and flew up, punching Rorge on the top of the head, staggering him for the billionth time. "Why are you sad, you bum! Since you’re the Third Seat you're in command after Gage and I leave. Don’t do anything stupid, you hear me?!" Shout Minerva. Rorge got up astonished and excited at the news that entered his ears. "I-I am? Finally—! I mean, y-yes Minerva, I will most definitely set an example for the rest of the guild," yelped Rorge. "And I'll definitely keep an eye on that Sven from RedSeagull." "Oh no you......" Minerva jumped up; punching Rorge on the top of the head, stagger him....again. "DON'T! I want know foolishness will we're gone, is that understood?" Rorge got up massaging his aching head. "Yes ma'am, understood. Yeesh, one of these days you’re going to damage my brain." "Too late for that, well...we'll be going." Said Minerva, turning around to join the other masters near the messenger. "Hehehe, let's do this." Said Lieutenant Gage, jogging towards Minerva who had taken a head start. After all the masters and lieutenants said their goodbyes to their guild they met up with the elder's messenger who was already briefing them for the hike up the mountain. "Is everyone ready?" questioned the messenger, loud roars of yes rang in his ears. "Then let's get going..." Chapter 2: Loud Roars and Big Boars The guild masters and lieutenants walked through the thick dark luminous forest for what seemed like hours, the milky moon growing bigger by the minute, considering they were going uphill. The chitter clatter of altaroths and buzzing of bnahabra echoed through the forest and seemed to be all over the place, under them, above them, beside them, in front of them, behind them, everywhere. But as they trekked onward they began to see a faint light, and rushed towards it. "What is it?" said a lieutenant as the group ran towards the light. The group then stopped abruptly, several yards away. "Man, it was just a field of gloamgrass buds, what a waste of time." Said a master looking around. "Where are we anyways?" The group looked around surprised. "Ugh oh, we must've gone off the path, this is very bad..." Said the messenger, looking around hysterically for the path to the hall. "It's not monsters are going to come looking for us, we're masters and lieutenants of guilds, we'll just take em out." said one master, who was backed by other masters and lieutenants who agreed. "You don't understand, this is Elder Isle, monsters here...are different, and they've been getting weirder lately. I suggest we put paint bombs on trees to make sure we don’t go in circles, or we could set torches down and camp for the night." The group of masters and lieutenants grew loud and began an uproar of disapproval. "I didn't come all the way here to camp here and hide like cravens from monsters we could wipe out instantly, let's go guys, we don't need to listen to this messenger." The master and lieutenant of a guild named DreamDust, walked north, away from the group of other hunters, followed by two other pairs of masters and lieutenants. Several minutes passed before another word was spoken between any of the group. "Well, what should we do?" Said a remaining lieutenant. "We should stay here near the gloamgrass bu—" said a master. "They're dead," interrupted Soul, master of StygianSouls. The whole group looked at him oddly as if he were mad. "The group that left, they're dead." "Or dying," added Ghost, lieutenant of StygianSouls. "In 3, 2, 1...." as Ghost finished, screams shattered the silence of the forest, noises of bow guns and sword slashes echoes across the brushy expanse. Soul unsheathed his long sword, an odd piece of steel that was black as night, with a line as white as light down the middle, the hilt was wrapped in dirty cloth that ended in a gem that looked like obsidian. Ghost also unsheathed his great sword, a massive piece of steel that was as white as his eyes, with three holes on the edge and a point as sharp as a newly forged blade, it had a narrow black line down the middle, as Soul's blade had had a white line, the white of Ghost's blade was illuminated by the moon, reflected a spectrum of colors everywhere, he held it with one hand as if were as light as a stick. The two teenagers stood up and walked north, looking back at the camp of other masters and lieutenants, who gazed at them with a variety of emotion: excitement, dullness, happiness, fear, and hatred. "Are you guys coming or do you need an invitation?" said Ghost running forward with Soul. "Cheeky little bastards!" shouted a massive old man who also held a great sword. The rest of the group soon followed them, and were followed by a dreary messenger. "I....am going....to die." said the messenger as he jogged forward sadly. The group entered a small circular expanse at least 30 feet in diameter and got to the scene right as three of the six masters and lieutenants remained. The scene was horrifying; one lieutenant lay on the floor bleeding out and gasping from a two inch wide, five inch long gash across his neck and multiple puncture wounds through his back, another lieutenant was completely severed, half of his body hanging on top of a tree branch, the other half slightly buried in a pile of gravel that had been thrown up, weapons were all of over the place, some stuck in tree trunks, others in the floor, some in each other. The third victim was Darryl, master of guild called CruelEdge, his lieutenant also a victim. His body was sitting upright against a tree pierced by a great sword through the heart, his head had been completed drilled through, a massive whole created a crater on the left side of his face that gushed out blood, and in fact it was too brutalized to even be a face at that point. "A shame, no doubt he tried to defend himself with that sword and ended up puncturing himself, probably tripped." said a master of another guild. "Darryl was a good guy, a little too cautious though." As the three remaining hunters noticed the group they grew wide eyed and surprised. "Help us! It's coming back!" shouted a terrified hunter. "Shut up, you fool, you'll attract it to us!" said another hunter. They were both master and lieutenant of Sons of Wrath, a guild who abandoned the group to go off with DreamDust and the other guild, EternalAim. "Hey, were did Gillian go?" Almost on cue, a female hunter in light armor and a bow strapped to her back ran towards the bigger group of hunter screaming, her guild, EternalAim based themselves on gunning and had only been a guild for a year, still much longer than StygianSouls' month. "Help me! Help me!" she screamed flailing her arms and dropping her bow to the floor. As she got closer and rumbling began from the west, causing the two other hunters to panic. It grew louder and louder until right before Gillian made it to the group of hunters. "HELP ME!!!—" Screamed Gillian right as the massive beast pierced her through the side, making her entire body explode in blood through the thin armor. She was swept up so fast her last words were muted by the sound of her horrifying gurgle of blood. The beast dug what seemed to be tusks into the ground along with Gillian and began to pull left and right, up and down to rip off pieces of her body. Arms and chunks of meat and armor were ripped off like linen while she was still alive; her screeches woke the night and pierced through any form of silence left on the island. Her screeching last approximately 7 seconds before it abruptly end, as the beast wrenched upwards tearing off her torso and throwing it several feet to the legs of the two breathless hunters that were separated from the group. The beast had not seen the bigger group, but as it stepped into the moonlight to finish off the two other hunters, its form was clearly shown; a Bulldrome, almost as big as Zinogre, it had silver tusks and purple fur, with a dark black hide, its grunt was deep an harsh as its glowing white eyes targeted the remaining two hunters. It stamped its hooves in the dirt, preparing to charge, in return the remaining hunters put up their weapons, a bow and sword & shield. When the massive Bulldrome charged it tore up grass with its hooves, the hunters stood their ground ready to catch the Bulldrome’s attack and counter it, one hunter let out an arrow that streaked forward, only to ricochet off the Bulldrome's tusks and fly into the dirt, the same hunter let loose four more arrows each reflecting off the Bulldrome's sharp tusks, but as the Bulldrome got closer, the hunter realized he had made a gash on the Bulldrome's hide from a stray arrow, but letting down his guard for a moment of rejoice was his worst mistake. The Bulldrome seemed to arch his body downward, piercing the hunter through his heart and grinding him against a tree, backing up to ram him several more times, when the Bulldrome finished the hunter was a bloody pulp, although his hard armor had protected him for a time, it didn't stand a chance against several piercings and had multiple holes across it. The last remaining hunter was Gared, master of DreamDust and leader of the deserters. "Help me! Guys, help me! Please, you have to help me!" screamed Gared. "We don't have to do anything." said Ghost, loud enough for a few masters and lieutenants to hear. The Bulldrome turned around after finishing the bowman, blood drenched tusks shaking vigorously to rid themselves of flesh and armor, after located Gared it dug its hooves into the ground and began its charging ritual. Gared, obviously terrified held his shield up and charged the Bulldrome with his sword; the Bulldrome sensed his approach and charged as well. As they met halfway, the scene was ugly, Gared charged, slicing down with his sword only to have it shatter and fly into his shoulders after hitting a tusk, his shield exploded when the right tusk of the Bulldrome pierced it, slicing off Gared's arm, his scream was like nothing human. After destroying his weapon it ran him through, ripping out organs and anything loose or firm inside of him, eventually trample him with its hooves and crushing his head. "Well, that was......interesting," said Ghost enthusiastically. "Shall we, Soul?" "We shall." agreed Soul, stepping forward with his long sword, Ghost with his great sword. The other masters and lieutenants gasped as Soul and Ghost stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing, you cheeky little bastards!" Said the massive old man. "Our job, we are monster hunters after all," said Soul sternly, they both turned around to look at the group with their white eyes. "Stay here, we'll show you how it’s done." They stepped forward attracting the Bulldrome's attention. "Come over here, beef-boy!" shouted Ghost, taunting it with one hand. "This way, pork-face!" shouted Soul, also taunting it with a hand. The Bulldrome reared on two legs and squealed. "Ohhh, scary." said Ghost, causing the other masters and lieutenants to look forward aghast. The Bulldrome squealed again and charged forward, smashing twigs and flinging dead bodies out of the way, and as they met, quick as lightning, Ghost arched his great sword done with on hand, breaking off both Bulldrome tusks and stopping it in its tracks, it reared again, squeeling and as it was about to uppercut Ghost with its broken tusks, Soul playfully poked it multiple times in the side to get its attention. "Ahh, so you would like a piece of me now?" Said Soul. "Well, enjoy the buffet!" He began slashing intricately at the Bulldrome's body, slicing into nerves and arteries. The Bulldrome tried to rear up and squeal but stopped suddenly and fell over, screeching and a shaking. "You won't be able to do much from now on, sorry buddy." As it lay shaking from pain, its nerves served, Ghost smugly walked over, Great sword swinging in a circle. "What do we do with it now, boss?" Ghost said smiling. "It would make a wonderful dinner." They both laughed, causing the others to stare at them as if they were insane. "Sadly, we can't carve this thing, it's already been infected." Said Soul bending down to look into its white eyes. "Yup, it’s definitely been infected." The Bulldrome looked at them with fear, as if it knew them. "I guess, we'll finish it off then." Said Ghost solemnly, soft enough for none, besides Soul to hear. "Goodbye, friend." The two teenager raised the weapons and thrust them into the Bulldrome's head and body. "If its body is infected, it’ll just decompose soon enough; well, let’s get back to the group." As they walked towards the group, the others looked at them as if they'd seen the dead rise, as if that's possible (Joke About MH4 :D). "What was that back there? Where'd you learn to fight like that? What were you saying over there?!" said some of the masters and lieutenants furiously. "We would answer most of your questions, but we should really get going." Said Soul. "I bet the elders feel we ditched them." Soul and Ghost began to walk in a random direction, followed by the others and a terrified messenger. "This is all too much for one day," sighed the messenger. "Ugh, loud roars and big boars...." Chapter 3: The Guild Council Category:Fan Fiction